wrestling_legends_federationfandomcom-20200216-history
Ted DiBiase
The Million Dollar Man, Ted DiBiase is an American professional wrestler, signed with the WLF. He is a one time WLF World Heavy champion and is leader of the Million Dollar Corporation. Early on in his WLF career he was managed by Bobby the Brain Heenan and tag teamed with Andre the Giant as "The Mega-Bucks". World Heavyweight Championship On 9 Apr 2012 Ted DiBiase won a tournament to capture the vacant WLF World Championship, defeating Jose DeJesus in the finals. On 23 Apr 2012 at Wrestlemania , he retained his title after defeating Jose DeJesus in the main event. On 2 Jul 2012 – Lost the WLF title to Barry Windham in a triple threat match at World War III. On Aug 2012 he was the first to qualify for the Fatal 4 way world title match at Summer Slam after finishing at the top of his pool undefeated and with maximum points. He defeated Shawn Michaels and Triple H, although because he had enough points to qualify, he put in Perfect Pyles to fight the Undertaker. Despite doing so well in the league pools he did not capture the WLF title at Summer Slam. WLF Career Ted DiBiase was one of the first wrestlers signed to the WLF and he came in with manager Bobby the Brain Heenan and tag teamed with Andre the Giant as "The Mega-Bucks". He formed the Million Dollar Corporation in 4 July 2011, shocking the WLF by bringing in his enemy, Bret the Hitman Hart as a member. In early 2012 without Bobby Heenan and without Andre the Giant, he announced that he was restructuring the Million Dollar Corporation. His first new members were Lord Steven Regal and Bad News Brown. He later added Sid Vicious, then the Twin Towers, Slick, then the Red Rooster, but only as a personal valet. On 20-Feb-2012 he entered Royal Rumble at number 30 after winning a match a week earlier to gain that spot. He came to the ring accompanied by actor Lee Majors. Was eliminated by Wade Barrett. On 10 Sep 2012 he put in an application as the WLF’s interim head booker after Pat Patterson was forced out due to injuries. Others applied for the position to, but in the end, the job went to his sister Lil Pyles. 3 Dec 2012 – Survivor Series – DiBiase was scheduled to captain Team Gold and Diamonds against Team 007, but at the last moment decided to replace himself with another wrestler and captain Team Million Dollar Corporation instead. This meant that Brutus the Barber Beefcake was taken out of the match and Lord Steven Regal was no longer captain. Regal walked out of the match (and the Million Dollar Corporation) in frustration, thus leaving DiBiase and his team one man down. They were not able recover from the early loss of a team member. Notable Feuds The Hart Brothers Ultimate Warrior Four Horsemen Ricky the Dragon Steamboat Jose DeJesus: This feud began leading up to Wrestlemania 2012. DiBiase went on a campaign to reveal how Jose had used his family to gain his fortune. This feud got very personal and ended in Jose's mother Mrs Lazoda, aligning herself with DiBiase. Hollywood Hogan Barry Windham James Bond: In November 2012, British Secret Service agent, James Bond began to investigate the Million Dollar Corporation, thus beginning a unique feud leading up to Survivor Series. Over the weeks, DiBiase employed known enemies of Bond who had vendettas against him, to join him in a team at Survivor Series. The Million Dollar Corporation Ted DiBiase announced the formation of the Million Dollar Corporation at Independence Day 2011. He shocked the WLF by bringing aboard Bret the Hitman Hart as a member, along with his own tag team partner Andre the Giant. On the 18th July 2011, he brought aboard woman's wrestler Natalya Belaya. On 1 August DiBiase attempted to recruit the Undertaker as a member. The Undertaker refused, so DiBiase assigned him a match against Andre the Giant at Summer Slam 2011. On 5th Sept 2011, DiBiase announced that Mr Perfect was his newest addition to the Million Dollar Corporation. DiBiase brought in Lex Luger as a mystery opponent for the Ultimate Warrior on 17 Oct. Luger failed to defeat the Warrior so DiBiase assaulted him, ending any chances Luger had of becoming part of the Corporation. The Twin Towers were also added as members of the Million Dollar Corporation. DiBiase took a sabbatical from wrestliing after Summer Slam 2011. He returned in early 2012 announcing that he was restructuring the Million Dollar Corporation. His first two new members were Bad News Brown and Lord Steven Regal. He later added Sid Vicious, then the Twin Towers, Slick, then the Red Rooster (but only as a personal valet). Sid was only a temporary member and left shortly afterwards. The Rock was brought in shortly after that to act as "The Corporate Champion". On 26 Mar 2012, The Red Rooster was forced by Ted DiBiase to wrestle the Big Show in a “Do or Die” match. If the Red Rooster lost he had to leave the WLF. He lost and had to leave the WLF, but not after first costing Ted DiBiase a chance at winning the Intercontinental championship and stealing his million dollar belt. On 21 May 2012, Bad News Brown was fired from the Million Dollar Corporation for being unsuccessful at capturing the Intercontinental championship. The Rock was also fired a short time later. On 11 June 2012, Brutus the Barber Beefcake was contracted to the Million Dollar Corporation. In Jan 2013 his contract was not renewed and he left the WLF. On 27 Aug 2012, DiBiase's nephew, Perfect Pyles, became a member of the Million Dollar Corporation, as did his mother and manager Lil Pyles. On 18 Nov 2012, Jake the Snake Roberts returned to the WLF after a 6 month break and shocked the WLF by aligning himself with Ted DiBiase and becoming part of the Million Dollar Corporation. Lord Steven Regal did not approve of Roberts being part of the Corporation. On 3 Dec 2012, at Survivor Series, Lord Steven Regal became incensed when Ted DiBiase at the last moment decided to replace Brutus Beefcake in their Survivor match and take over the leadership of Team Million Dollar Corporation. It resulted in Regal walking out during the early stages of the match and quitting the Million Dollar Corporation completely. Current members: The Twin Towers Jake the Snake Roberts Perfect Pyles the Ultimate One-Man Barber Aunty Lil Slick Former members: Lord Steven Regal Brutus the Barber Beefcake Bad News Brown The Rock Red Rooster (Valet only) Sycho Sid Mr Perfect Bret the Hitman Hart Bobby the Brain Heenan Natalya Belaya Andre the Giant Category:WLF Members